Bahagia itu sederhana
by Hanazawa Maryam
Summary: Kazusa sudah lelah menunggu Jin. Baginya ia hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang tampak tak nyata bagi Jin. Suatu hari ia menukan sebuah kalimat menjemukan untuknya. "Bahagia itu sederhana" Kening Kazusa mengkerut. Benarkah bahagia sesederhana itu?


**Bahagia itu sederhana**

**Bahagia itu sederhana ****©Hanazawa Maryam**

**かみちゃまかりん（****Kamichama Karin****）****© Koge Donbo**

**Warning!****  
**** membosankan mungkin, EYD berantakan.**

Kazusa menguap kembali. Matanya yang sudah sayu itu terus membolak-balik kembali lembar majalah yang sudah dibaca sejak hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Kembali mulutnya ia tempelkan pada sedotan minuman jus jeruk yang sudah ia letakkan sepanjang ia membaca tadi. Dengan cepat air jeruk itu masuk kedalam mulutnya melalui sedotan putih transparan itu. Kazusa menghela napasnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan pemuda berambut hitam itu jika setiap kali ia memandang selalu ada wajah dan namanya yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Kemanapun ia pergi, kemana pun ia berlari untuk bersembunyi, baik didunia maya maupun nyata, ia selalu ada-hadir dengan senyum dan tatapan mata yang begitu menggoda hatinya untuk menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat. Bukan. Bukan berarti Kazusa tidak mempunyai tekat yang bulat, hanya saja di kepalanya seperti sudah terinstal suatu program dimana ia tidak akan bisa lari dari pemuda bernama Kuga Jin itu. Kazune menatap lurus. Padangannya tertuju pada kaca tembus padang yang memperlihatkan Karin dan Kazune yang tengah bermain air sambil berlari kecil seperti layaknya anak-anak.

"Kazune-kun! Kena kau!" ucap Karin sambil menyemprotkan air melalui selang kecil untuk menyiram bunga.

"Kenapa kau menyemprotku? Seharusnya kau menyiram bunganya, bukan aku!" ucap Kazune dengan wajah yang dibuat-dibuat kesal.

"Mengganggumu membuatku bahagia," ucap Karin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, berarti hidupmu selamanya akan dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Setiap malam kau mengganggu pikiranku sebelum tidur. Aku selalu berharap memimpikanmu dalam tidurku. Dan bahkan didalam mimpi saja kau masih saja menggangguku. Didalam mimpi, aku selalu saja ingin bersamamu. Kau tahu kenapa? Tentu saja kau tahu. Alasannya karena aku mencintaimu."

Karin tersenyum, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Kazune, dan mereka tersenyum bersama.

Betapa irinya Kazusa melihat kemesraan mereka. Betapa hebatnya Karin bisa menjerat, dan mengalahkan sifat kakaknya yang angkuh. Karin mendapatkan Kazune ditengah banyaknya perempuan-perempuan cantik yang siap kapan saja bersama Kazune, dan Kazune mendapatkan Karin yang sangat istimewa dimatanya diantara para perempuan yang hanya menyukai wajahnya saja. Karin memang istimewa. Ia sanggup membuat dua pria hebat sekaligus menyukainya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sedangkan dirinya? Selama delapan tahun menyukai seseorang, secuil pun tak dapat dirasakannya balasan cinta-yang ia dapat hanyalah penantian yang ada tepinya, maupun ujungnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Tidak peduli seberapa lama itu, aku akan menunggu, menunggu sampai hatimu siap menerimaku." Ia menyesal telah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lugunya pada Jin. Jin tidak pernah melihatnya, hanya Karin yang yang bisa ia lihat. Karin ada, dan Kazusa tidak ada. Kazusa adalah sebuah nama tidak berarti bagi Jin. Semakin lama ia semakin menyadari jika ia memang tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa memasuki hatinya. Tak ada celah untuknya, hatinya sudah terkunci rapat, dan hanya Karin yang bisa membukanya, bukan dirinya.

Kazusa menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja. Airmatanya turun membasahi kulit wajahnya yang lembut. Tanpa ia sadari, airmata yang jatuh mengikuti gravitasi itu telah menetes tepat pada mata kiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan pose terkerennya pada sebuah majalah yang tertimpa oleh wajah Kazusa. Seharusnya ia memilih cinta si Nishikiori itu, bukannya malah memberikan cintanya pada Kuga. Sudah hampir seminggu ini ia tidak pernah lagi mengirimi Jin email ataupun telepon seperti biasanya. Kazusa bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sudah cukup! Ia tidak mau lagi mengharapkan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Kazusa memilah milah buku yang akan dibelinya. Sebelum memutuskan membeli, ia membaca sinopsis dari belakang buku itu. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit ia memilah, tapi tak ada yang mengena dihatinya semuanya bercerita tentang cinta. Sampai akhirnya mata Kazusa terpaut pada sebuah buku berwarna biru tosca dengan warna merah muda disetiap sudutnya "Bahagia itu sederhana". Kazusa mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bahagia itu sederhana? Hah! Omong kosong!" ucapnya dalam hati. Dulu, pemikirannya sama seperti judul yang tertera dalam buku itu, namun kini pemikirannya telah berubah. Bahagia itu rumit, dan itu yang ada dalam benaknya. Kazusa melirikkan matanya pada pengarang buku itu. Anichi? Nama yang aneh, seusai dengan bukunya. Kazusa segera berpindah, tapi rasanya ia masih penasaran dengan buku itu. Dengan ragu, ia berbalik dan meraih buku itu. Sepertinya kali ini ia akan mencoba memahami apa itu bahagia yang sederhana.

.

.

.

Kerongkongan Jin telah luput dari air. Rasa haus menggerogoti mulutnya. Dengan segera ia menuangkan air putih kedalam gelas kaca miliknya. Belakangan ini, ia semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bekerja sebagai seorang idol tidaklah mudah. Semua orang memperhatikanmu, semua orang mengelu-elukan namamu, dan semua orang bisa jadi pembencimu. Jin melirik ponselnya. Tidak ada lagi pesan dari Kazusa yang selalu memberinya semangat. Dalam hati, Jin selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi pada adik mantan rivalnya itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Tidak peduli seberapa lama itu, aku akan menunggu, menunggu sampai hatimu siap menerimaku." Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di dalam pikiran Jin. Sekarang ia tidak yakin dengan ucapan itu. Buktinya, Kazusa sudah berhenti mengiriminya pesan. Sejujurnya, ada perasaan ingin tahu saat ia memikirkan gadis itu. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya, ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, dan semua itu membuatnya takut. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya, kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponselnya.

Kazusa, kau sedang apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Baru saja ia ingin mengirimnya, namun buru-buru ia menghapusnya kembali. Tidak! Ia tidak bisa begini. Rasa takut menghinggapinya. Ia takut jatuh cinta, dan ia takut kehilangan. Jin segera mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia kini sibuk membongkar hadiah-hadiah para fansnya. Beragam hadiah ditemukannya, mulai dari kue kering, pakaian, gelas unik, dan terakhir sebuah buku. "Bahagia itu sederhana" Dari semua hadiahnya, ia paling menaruh perhatian pada buku itu. Bagaimana bisa bahagia itu sederhana?

.

.

.

_Saat kau merasa haus, dan kau meminum sesuatu, itu bahagia._

_Saat kau memeluk bantal yang membuatmu merasa nyaman, itu bahagia._

_Saat kau bangun dengan tubuh yang segar, itu bahagia._

_Saat kau menyayangi seseorang, itu bahagia._

_Dan saat kau jatuh cinta, itu adalah bahagia yang paling sederhana. Bahagia itu sesederhana itu, kan?_

Buku itu benar. Bahagia hanya sesederhana itu. Sekarang ia yakin, tak peduli berapa lama ia menunggu, berapa lama cintanya tak berbalas, berapa lamanya ia harus tergoda pada Jin, ia akan terus bahagia.

Baru sebentar Kazusa memilirkannya, ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan dari Jin.

Kazusa, apa kau punya waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam hari ini.

Senyum Kazusa merekah tatkala ia membaca pesan itu. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum makan malam dimulai. Kazusa mulai sibuk memilah pakaiannya, berendam, kemudian berhias diri.

.

.

.

Jin menjemputnya dengan sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah. Jin membawanya pada sebuah restaurant mewah dipusat kota. Restaurant itu tidak ramai, mungkinitulah sebabnya ia membawanya kesana. Tampak beberapa artis yang biasa menghiasi layar kaca disana.

"Anda ingin memesan apa, Tuan?" tanya seorang _waitress _pada mereka.

"Aku pesan Foie Gras. Bagaimana denganmu, Kazusa?"

"_Same with you_." jawab Kazusa.

"Baiklah, kami memesan _Foie Gras_."

Jin dan Kazusa tampak kaku. Belum ada sepatah kata pun selain tentang pesanan makanan tadi. Mereka berdua sama-sama gugup. Dengan penuh keberanian, Jin memulai pembicaan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Maaf atas kesibukanku,"

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk."

Sejenak mereka kembali terdiam. Suasana menjadi canggung kembali.

"Kazusa, aku... aku... aku..." Alis Kazusa terangkat. Jin berbiacara dengan tersendat-sendat, dan itu membuatnya bingung.

"Apa yang sedang ingin kau katakan, Jin?"

"Aku... aku ingin mengatakan, kau... maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Jin sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kotak berisi cincin pada Kazusa.

Kazusa masih tidak percaya. Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"Apakah itu pertanyaan yang masih memerlukan jawaban?"

Mata Jin membulat. "Maksudmu, kau setuju? Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Kazusa mengangguk. Rasa bahagia memenuhi rongga tubuhnya. "Tapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba melamarku?"

"Memangnya ada perempuan lain yang lebih pantas ku lamar selain dirimu? Aku rasa hidupku akan dipenuhi kebahagiaan bersamamu. Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu, dan aku bahagia. Bahagia sesederhana itu, ternyata."

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar itu. Aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu dari sebuah buku," ucap Kazusa.

"Benarkah? Aku terinspirasi dari buku itu. Buku hadiah dari penggemar yang ternyata sangat berguna,"

"Siapa pengarangnya?"

"Entahlah, aku lupa."

"Judulnya?"

"Sepertinya judulnya 'Bahagia itu sederhana'"

"Benarkah? Aku juga membacanya. Bahkan aku menyelesaikannya beberapa jam yang lalu,"

"Oh ya? Aku juga menyelesaikan buku itu pagi-pagi sekali hari ini,"

"Kita membaca buku yang sama!" Sesaat mereka tertawa bersama dengan lepas. Tak ada lagi takut, tak ada lagi sesal. Ternyata bahagia memang sesederhana itu

**OWARI**


End file.
